Dia da Mentira
by Eliziane
Summary: Ás vezes o improvável acontece, ainda que seja em um dia incomum como Primeiro de Abril.


**Título:** Dia da Mentira  
**Disclaimer:** Vocês já sabem. É só para distrair.

**Prédio do FBI  
Washington DC, 07:00 am.  
**  
Sentado atrás de sua mesa, Mulder lia pacificamente o jornal do dia. A porta  
abriu e ele ergueu os olhos para ver Scully que acabava de entrar com um ar  
evidente de cansaço.  
-O que foi Scully? Não dormiu bem?  
-Não consegui dormir, isso sim!  
Ela puxou a cadeira e se sentou esticando o corpo como se tivesse levado uma  
surra. Gemeu dolorida e o parceiro ergueu a sobrancelha muito curioso.  
-O que foi?  
-Estou pregada! Sabe que passei a noite correndo de lá para cá atrás de um  
Duende verde que se escondia debaixo da minha cama?  
Mulder gargalhou sem crer no que estava ouvindo.  
-Sem essa Scully! É primeiro de abril, não? Você está querendo me pregar uma  
peça. Aliás, tem uma matéria muito interessante no jornal. Fala da origem do dia  
primeiro de abril. De acordo com a nota, o costume veio da França desde o século  
dezesseis...  
-Do que está rindo? Você não acredita em alienígenas? Duendes são seres tão  
encantados quanto...!  
Calmamente Mulder dobrou o jornal com ar de incredulidade. Apoiou os cotovelos  
na mesa fazendo um ar de choça.  
-Está doente? Ou fumou alguma coisa proibida?  
-Por que duvida?  
-Oras, eu não duvidaria se estivesse diante de uma criança. Mas para começar,  
você nem é crente nestas coisas. Quer me fazer engolir algo parecido? Há há...!  
Que piada!...  
-Mulder, aonde vai?  
-Trabalhar.  
-Mas eu vim pedir sua ajuda. Preciso que vá até o meu apartamento apanhar aquele  
duendezinho malvado que fica correndo em cima de mim e puxando o meu lençol.  
-Scully!...  
-Mulder, acredite-me...!  
Ele se deteve na porta olhando para ela por sobre o ombro com sarcasmo.  
-Desculpe Scully, mas tenho que atender um caso urgente. O Pinóquio quebrou o  
nariz e... Desculpe!...  
Ela podia ouvir as risadas dele pelo corredor. Deu de ombros desanimada e olhou  
para o jornal que ele lia em cima da mesa. Primeiro de abril. O dia internacional da mentira.  
-Talvez ele acredite quando eu capturar aquela criaturinha medonha...!

**Apartamento de Scully  
Georgetown, 09:58 am.  
**  
Bem, Scully não estava disposta a trabalhar. Também não pretendia passar outra  
noite em claro brigando com o Duende verde. Assim, preferiu entrar em casa às  
escuras e sem qualquer barulho. Pé ante pé foi até o quarto, afastou a porta e o  
viu pulando em cima do seu travesseiro de onde escorregava para mergulhar dentro  
do seu pijama.  
-Ahá, te peguei!...  
Como uma felina, ela segurou o pijama pelo meio e não deixou ele escapar.  
Segurava bem firme, no intuito de fazê-lo parar de se debater.  
Mulder não imaginava a surpresa que teria ao chegar no trabalho e ver com os  
próprios olhos a criatura da qual ela estava falando.  
Quando ela já estava saindo do apartamento, esbarrou no peito de Mulder que a  
segurou pelos cotovelos e se curvou curioso.  
-Ei! Aonde pensa que vai com tanta pressa?  
-Er... Oi!  
-Olá Scully.  
-O que faz aqui? Pensei que tinha ido trabalhar.  
-O que tem aí?  
Scully seguiu a direção do olhar dele. Mulder viu seu pijama se mexendo e riu de  
lado.  
-Já sei...! É um daqueles brinquedinhos movido à pilha que mia como e fosse um  
gato de verdade. Você queria dar isso para mim?  
-Na verdade, sim! Aqui está. É seu!  
Rindo como um garoto, Mulder meneou a cabeça e ergueu as mãos no ar.  
-Sem essa! Faz parte da pegadinha do dia da mentira. Eu sabia que você estava  
aprontando alguma!  
-Mulder, quer, por favor, ficar com isso? – insistiu nervosa ao estender o  
pijama.  
-Eu não! Fica você!  
-Está bem. Se é assim que você quer...  
Ele viu passar direto pelo elevador e seguir para o porão do prédio. Curioso  
como era, Mulder foi atrás dela. Desceu as escadas nos seus calcanhares  
refletindo que nunca tinha conhecido aquela parte do prédio.  
-O que está fazendo aqui?  
-Não te interessa. Você nem devia estar me seguindo.  
-Você está me deixando curioso. Sabe que eu não consigo resistir.  
Ele falava olhando por sobre o ombro dela. Queria ver o que estava fazendo com  
aquele pijama cuidadosamente enrolado.  
Na obscuridade, Scully desdobrou as mangas dele e deixou a criaturinha sair. O  
Duende não parecia nada feliz em ter ficado preso. Olhou para Scully com  
expressão zangada e em seguida correu para se esconder em uma brecha na madeira.  
-Viu, Mulder? Ele ficou uma fera comigo. Viu os olhos dele?  
Ele estava meio agachado olhando para ela como se não a conhecesse. Lentamente  
levou a mão à sua testa e inspirou fundo.  
-Nenhum sinal de febre.  
-O quê? Você não viu? Mulder, você não viu?  
-E eu pensando que você estava em perigo. – reclamou girando nos calcanhares e  
galgando as escadas de volta para a superfície.  
Scully se apressou atrás dele. O alcançou na porta do elevador e replicou:  
-Você viu! Era um Duende verde!  
-Sim! Igualzinho àquele do filme do Homem Aranha. E tinha guizos na touquinha.  
-Mulder...!  
-Boa piada, Scully. Mas acho que já chega por hoje. Vou para o Bureou.  
-Mulder, espera...  
-Duende verde...! Ora essa!...

**Prédio do FBI  
Washington DC, 12:13 pm.**

Ainda zombando das brincadeiras de Scully, Mulder abriu a porta da sua sala  
rindo de si mesmo e se perguntando de onde ela tinha tirado tanta imaginação  
para fazer o que fez. Esperava tal tipo de atitude de qualquer pessoa menos  
dela.  
Pensaria em uma maneira de devolver suas brincadeiras quando ela menos  
esperasse. Assim, aprenderia a lição.  
Nem bem deu um passo para dentro da sala e sentiu alguma coisa se enroscando nos  
seus tornozelos. Algo como uma fina teia de aranha que o desequilibrou e o levou  
ao chão em uma queda feia.  
Sem ter como se prevenir do tombo, Mulder bateu de queixo no chão e perdeu os  
sentidos.  
Algum tempo depois, quando acordou, viu alguma coisa minúscula andando em cima  
do seu peito. Tentou se mover, mas estava preso pelos pulsos e pelo meio com  
algum tipo de cipó.  
-Devo estar sonhando...!  
Desconheceu o lugar onde se encontrava. Era algo como uma floresta verdejante,  
repleta de carvalhos e de pequenas criaturas que o olhavam com atenção.  
-Não é sonho não.  
-Scully?  
-Acredita em mim agora?  
Mulder voltou a cabeça e a viu sentada do seu lado recostada numa árvore  
esperando-o acordar. Ela usava um moletom simples de magas compridas, calça  
jeans Levi´s e botas para caminhada.  
-O que está acontecendo? Onde estamos?  
-Estamos na Terra Encantada dos Duendes. Eles precisam de nossa ajuda.  
-Está falando sério? Você entende o que eles dizem?  
-Sim. Consigo entender. Aquele que estava em minha casa era o Sogmo. Estava  
tentando chamar minha atenção para um grave problema.  
-Vai me dizer que estão perdendo a popularidade só por causa dos homenzinhos  
verdes!... – caçoou se remexendo –Dá para soltar isso aqui?  
-Estou falando sério Mulder. Eles estão perdendo sua Floresta Encantada. Tem  
alguém cortando seus carvalhos. E se você não sabe, a idade de um duende é  
calculada pelo tamanho da árvore que é plantada no dia do seu nascimento. Estão  
bastante aborrecidos com aquela construção que estão fazendo ao lado do meu prédio.  
Ele engoliu em seco e de repente um dos pequenos tocou com a minúscula mãozinha  
nas cordas que o prendiam e ele se libertou.  
-Me belisca, Scully. Não estou acreditando em nada disso!  
-Por que? Você acredita em coisas piores! Os Gnomos e Duendes existem há  
milhares de anos. São originários da Escandinávia e têm carne e ossos como nós.  
Só que foram caindo no esquecimento e hoje, precisam sobreviver morando em  
florestas ou em lugares de difícil acesso.  
Mulder conseguiu se recostar na árvore. Ouviu um barulho ensurdecedor de serra  
elétrica e ficou de pé.  
-São eles! – exclamou Scully subindo em um tronco de árvore ali perto – Temos  
que fazer alguma coisa para impedi-los.  
-Certo. Vamos puxar as tomadas e deixá-los no escuro. Agora me explique como  
viemos parar aqui se eu estava entrando na minha sala nem tem dois minutos.  
-Viajamos através da força dos cristais energéticos. Eu também estava em casa  
quando Sogmo me trouxe até aqui. E ele ficou aborrecido comigo porque não lhe  
dei chances de se explicar.  
Como ele não respondeu, Scully olhou-o com atenção.  
-Mulder?!...  
-Estou tentando digerir, Scully. Você, que costuma ser tão céptica, me falando  
sobre Gnomos e Duendes. Seres encantados que pouca gente viu. E se viu, nunca  
pôde provar.  
-Mas você está vendo. – replicou afetada.  
-Quem garante que não estou sonhando?  
Scully chegou junto dele e lhe deu um beliscão tão forte que Mulder gemeu.  
-Ei! Isso dói!  
-Foi você quem pediu.  
Sogmo subiu na árvore e puxou Scully pelo cadarço da bota. Ela se agachou para  
ouvi-lo falar e Mulder pigarreou meio sem jeito.  
-E então? O que estão cochichando?  
-Sogmo disse que a próxima árvore pertence a Dulei. O Duende da alegria. Se ele  
perder sua árvore, tudo vai ser muito triste...  
Inflando o peito, ele avançou afastando os arbustos e foi até o trator que se  
movia bravo pelo pequeno parque.  
-Parem! – ouviu-o exclamar – Sou do FBI!  
Os homens suados e brutos não entenderam a aparição do maluco de paletó com o  
distintivo acima da cabeça.  
-Estou interditando esta área para investigação! Parem agora!  
Scully viu por trás dos arbustos Mulder passar voando até cair de costas aos  
seus pés.  
-Parece que não fui muito convincente...!  
-Você se machucou?  
-Acho que caí em cima da minha lanterna e ela cortou meu traseiro!... –  
resmungou massageando levemente o local dolorido.  
-Volte lá e faça alguma coisa! – ela implorou ajudando-o a ficar de pé.  
-Por que não vai você, espertinha? Eu vou para casa agora mesmo!  
-Ooops!... – Scully saiu de lado quando Mulder desequilibrou e caiu outra vez de  
cara o chão com os tornozelos atados pela fina e resistente teia de aranha.  
-Nem precisa pedir duas vezes, meu amor!... Ai!  
O som das serras elétricas eram cada vez mais nítido. Reunindo coragem, Mulder  
se firmou de novo e Scully fez um gesto para Sogmo e seus soldadinhos que  
recuaram quando o agente puxou a arma do coldre.  
Antes de dar um passo, ele olhou para os pés e se certificou de que não estavam  
amarrados desta vez.  
-Se eles são tão espertos, porque não lidam sozinhos com o problema?  
-Duendes não têm poderes sobre as vontades dos homens. – disse Scully – Então  
pedem ajuda a quem acredita neles.  
-Você acreditando em Duendes, Scully? Meu Deus, nem quero estar por perto quando  
acreditar em Fada Madrinha!  
Cansada das piadinhas dele, Scully foi na frente e de mãos erguidas, gesticulou  
gritando:  
-Pare! Pare agora!  
O homem continuou pisando no acelerador e vindo em sua direção com o trator  
furioso. Scully não fez menção de se mover e o motorista continuou firme porque  
ela estava no caminho do carvalho de Dulei. Mesmo que fosse atropelada, Scully  
não desistiria. Então, Mulder mirou e atirou no tanque de combustível fazendo  
uma explosão estrondosa chamar a atenção de quem passava por ali.  
O motorista correu assustado e saiu rolando pela grama. O trator parou a poucos  
centímetros de Scully que estava ofegante e com os enormes olhos arregalados.  
-Assim é melhor! – mais aliviado, Mulder se adiantou até os trabalhadores e  
esclareceu incisivo: - Esta área está interditada para averiguação. Retirem-se  
todos e levem suas máquinas junto com vocês!  
Scully se admirou com a pontaria dele. Não sabia de onde tinha tirado tanta  
coragem para ficar na frente de um trator enorme daqueles, mas seu instinto  
dizia que no final, tudo daria certo porque confiava cegamente em Mulder.  
Uma curiosa multidão já se formava perto do parque. As pessoas não estavam  
felizes com a construção e o desmatamento. Começaram então a protestar e a exigir  
que as máquinas deixassem o lugar o mais rápido possível.  
Com receio de serem linchados, os operários decidiram sair e deixar que os  
advogados da empreiteira resolvessem depois.  
-Bom, e agora? – Mulder perguntou ainda assustado – Conseguimos detê-los por  
algumas horas. Logo a polícia, os advogados e engenheiros estarão aqui. E se  
tivermos sorte, levaremos uma suspensão pelo que fizemos.  
-Vamos conseguir uma ordem contrária à decisão de desmatamento. – ela assegurou  
– Sou parte desta comunidade. Antes de ser agente federal, sou cidadã. Gosto de  
ir para minha janela de manhã e sentir o ar fresco que vem do parque. Vou mover  
céus e terra, Mulder. Mas garanto que nenhuma árvore mais será revolvida daqui.  
Ou não me chamo Dana Scully!

**Prédio do FBI  
Washington DC, 07:00 am.**

Mulder estava debruçado sobre o jornal aparentemente adormecido. Scully abriu a  
porta lentamente e por um segundo ficou olhando para ele enternecida.  
-Mulder... Mulder, você está bem?  
-Hmm...  
-Ei, acorda!  
Meio bobo, ele abriu os olhos e ergueu a cabeça. Viu Scully agachada tocando  
suavemente seu rosto e se aprumou.  
-Nossa!... Eu estava lendo e... Ah, meu Deus!...  
-O que? O que foi? Passou a noite em claro? Você não dormiu bem?  
-Hei Scully!... Nós conseguimos não foi? Nós ajudamos Sogmo e seus amiguinhos...  
Ela levantou a sobrancelha procurando sair de perto dele porque estava com as  
bocas quase se roçando.  
-Estava sonhando? – acusou censora.  
-Sonhando? Não foi você quem veio aqui dizendo que precisava de ajuda para pegar  
um Duende que não a deixava em paz? Nós fomos até o parque perto da sua casa.  
Impedimos que os homens com os tratores derrubassem os carvalhos...  
-Mulder, que piada é essa? Primeiro de abril? Não tem graça.  
Ele afastou a cadeira e se levantou afetado.  
-Foi verdade! Você pegou um Duende verde...  
-Sei...  
-Scu... Scully!...  
-Chega disso. Vamos trabalhar. – convidou girando nos calcanhares e abrindo a  
porta para ele com seu costumeiro ar censor.  
-Já temos um caso?  
-Sim. Perto da minha vizinhança por sinal. É o desaparecimento misterioso do  
chefe de obras do parque. Acaso leu alguma coisa disso no jornal de hoje? Por  
isso estava querendo me pregar uma peça não foi?  
-Eu?! – muito embaraçado, Mulder se voltou e viu as duas matérias principais,  
uma abaixo da outra eu diziam: "Chefe de obras desaparece misteriosamente no  
parque central de Georgetown. Testemunhas dizem que ele foi abduzido." "Jornais  
de todo mundo falam nesta data que teve sua origem na França no século  
dezesseis..."  
-Mulder, você vem?  
Ele teve a impressão de ver uma sombra minúscula correndo para debaixo da mesa.  
Se inclinou, olhou duas vezes e meneou a cabeça sorrindo de si mesmo e de sua  
imaginação. Antes de dar qualquer passo, olhou previamente para os calcanhares e  
só então resmungou infeliz:  
-Duendes!... Ora essa! Quem acredita neles?

Fim.


End file.
